1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal watering devices, and more particularly, to animal watering devices that provide moving water for an animal to drink.
2. Description of the Related Art
Animals in the wild drink from various water sources, including sources with moving water and sources with stationary water. Given the choice, most animals prefer moving water and, whenever possible, clean, fresh, moving water. Animal caretakers have a desire for animal watering devices that deliver moving, filtered, clean water to an animal or plurality of animals, such as pets or zoo animals. Unfortunately, traditional water vessels do not provide circulation or filtration to the water, but, instead, only provide a containment vessel for stationary, unfiltered water. Accordingly, if an animal caretaker desires to provide moving, filtered clean water to an animal or plurality of animals, the animal caretaker must invest in a specialized watering vessel which does not allow the caretaker consumer to provide moving, filtered clean water from a vessel of their choice.
A submersible, universal water fountain system would offer great flexibility to animal caretakers, so they could provide an animal or plurality of animals with moving, filtered clean water in a variety of vessels. Such vessels might include specific bowls, trays, troughs or design-specific vessels, such as custom-shaped vessels designed to blend with the aesthetics of an animal exhibit at a zoo. The submersible, universal water fountain system would be relatively small compared to the volume of the vessel such that the submersible, universal water fountain does not interfere with an animal drinking from the reservoir of water within the vessel. Stated differently, the size of the submersible, universal water fountain system would be small enough to be able to fit into the vast majority of watering vessels, with the vessel serving as a water reservoir while the submersible, universal water fountain system would provide a source of movement for the water flow, and, optionally, filtration of the water.